The Cleaner with a Kagune
by Quatermass
Summary: Roanapur is filled with bloody events and monsters, and people disappear all the time. A perfect place for a Ghoul to hide out, especially as a Cleaner...


**FOREWORD**

 _Welcome to what is to be my first, but hopefully not my last,_ Tokyo Ghoul _story, a series I have become oddly enamoured with. This one-shot is my annual Halloween story that I've made it a tradition to do. Hopefully, this will be only the first_ Tokyo Ghoul _story that I do, as I have a few ideas for others, including a Potterverse crossover. This also may be a pilot for a further story crossing_ Tokyo Ghoul _with_ Black Lagoon _. However, for now, this is my toe dipped into this crossover._

 _Anyway, time for the usual disclaimers. Firstly, there will be spoilers for both_ Tokyo Ghoul _and_ Black Lagoon _._

 _Secondly, there will be heavy annotations, as is usual for my works. You have been warned._

 _Thirdly, this is an M-Rated work. There will be coarse language, violence, very dark themes, racial slurs and sexual references. Again, you have been warned._

 _Finally, the following is a fan-written work._ Tokyo Ghoul _and_ Black Lagoon _are the properties of their respective owners. Please support the official release. Otherwise, Rize will dismember you and feed on you…_

* * *

 **THE CLEANER WITH A KAKUGAN**

UG Pork. A derelict meatpacking business on the outskirts of the crime-riddled Thai city of Roanapur. But while derelict, it was far from unused. For locals not in the know about what dark and dirty business went on behind its walls, it was a subject of urban myth.

It was said that the factory had been used to render people down into meat, and sold on the market to unwitting customers…and even those aware of it. After all, there was the phenomenon of the Ghouls, centred mostly in Japan. If there was a place in the whole world where a Ghoul wouldn't raise much comment, as long as they were discreet, it would be Roanapur. People died on a daily basis, frequently in the most violent of manners. A Ghoul would find themselves right at home there.

In a way, they were correct and incorrect. UG Pork, while not actually closed per se, had its legitimate business reduced to a minimum. There was no need to, given the imported meat. In addition, the current proprietor was actually involved in a very profitable side business.

Frederica Sawyer, better known to Roanapur at large as 'Sawyer the Cleaner', was a Cleaner. This meant that she dealt with messy situations. More often than not, it meant cleaning up crime scenes, usually at the behest of one crime boss or another, her usual employer being Chang, the leader of the local Triads, though she sometimes got commissioned by Balalaika.

However, she also got frequently employed to send people a message. The sort that involved people being dismembered and then left in a briefcase in little pieces. Or made to disappear. It depended on the example her employer of the moment wished to send.

She liked doing things both ways…but there were times when she preferred the latter. Because it meant she could have fun. It meant she could enjoy herself.

It meant she could _hunt_ …

* * *

His name was Zach(1). If he had to name his career, it'd be either as a talent scout or a human resources manager. In truth, he was a rather handsome but petty little thug who specialised in kidnappings for modern slavery, particularly of children. He didn't care about what happened to them, only that he ended up rich and happy above anyone else.

Unfortunately, for Zach anyway, karma was a bitch and she was in heat. He thought himself clever enough to start skimming the takings. Oh, he was discreet, but many of the crime lords he ripped off had very good accountants and keen eyes and minds. And he was soon sent to UG Pork in a briefcase, lugged about by some Chink bitch who spoke broke English like she was the Vietnamese hooker from _Full Metal Jacket_. He was released, and the Chink was saying to some figure in a surgical gown and mask, " _Have fun, Sawyer!_ "

And then, the figure took off her mask (her! She was a chick), and explained the rules to him, using a cancer kazoo. She would lock him in the UG Pork factory, and she would chase him down. There was no escape. The only winner in this game would be her.

Naturally, he didn't take that well, and upon being given a minute in the dim, dark factory, which stank of meat and blood, humid and hot, he set about trying to find a weapon. This being a former abattoir, he soon found one. A cleaver. He then scrambled to find a hiding spot, and found one in an alcove by a gantry.

Soon, too soon, he heard a distinctive buzzing rasp. " _Ready or not…_ _ **here I come**_."

He waited, hoping beyond hope that he could do this. Then, he heard a loud, wailing snarl of machinery, and groaned. Was that a fucking _chainsaw_ that he heard starting up?! That wasn't fair at all! Still, if he managed to ambush her, he could win this game, despite her taunting him that it wasn't.

From the shadowed alcove, he watched as she approached. He had to admit, she was kind of hot, in a sort of creepy way. She had a messy mass of dark hair framing cute, if somewhat disturbing features. She had hollow, dull, tired if not dead eyes, set in hollow sockets. A macabre necklace of scar tissue marred her throat. She was dressed in some creepy Goth fashion. Well, killing one of those off would only be doing the world a favour, even if she weren't a murderous psychopath.

She approached the alcove, seeming to sniff the air as she passed, but she passed, much to Zach's relief. The moment she did, he lunged out of the alcove, and swung the cleaver at her skull. "GOTCHA BITCH!" he screamed as he did so…only to see something impossible.

The cleaver shattered into hundreds of pieces, as if made of glass. And then she turned her head slightly to look at him, and smirked. She didn't speak, but she mouthed what she intended to say.

 _Got_ _ **you**_ _, bitch_.

And then, suddenly, _IT_ happened. Her visible eye _changed_. The white sclera suddenly changed into sheer darkness, and the iris (he couldn't tell what colour it had been before in the darkness) turned blood red, all but glowing.

A Ghoul… _this_ _ **bitch**_ _was an honest-to-God_ _ **Ghoul!**_

Suddenly, her back seemed to burst open, red flesh growing like some tumour on steroids. Before he could react, Zach was hoisted into the air by a red tentacle. Sawyer turned around, and grinned at him, the tentacle protruding from her back, one of many.

"No, please! I'll give you anything you want!" Zach yelled. But to no avail. With a vicious grin, she swung her chainsaw around, and cut off one of his hands. He screeched in agony as it dropped to the ground. Sawyer then turned off the chainsaw, put it down, and picked up the hand, licking at the mangled stump, and then turning it around, and then biting into the pinky, as if it were a carrot. Though the crunching noise was very different.

Then, she whispered, in a horrible rasping susurration, with blood dripping down her lips, " _Thank you. This is what I want._ "

Zach began screaming and flailing, trying to postpone his demise, knowing he never could. He screamed expletives at the Ghoul that fell on deaf ears, he screamed pleas for mercy, despite never heeding those of his victims, and in the end, he just plain _screamed_ …

* * *

Frederica Sawyer had soon tired of playing with this prey, killing him slowly and then butchering the carcass. She had to admit, Zach was one of the better-tasting humans she had eaten, even if he was a shit human being and boring prey. Most managed to last for longer before they were caught. And it wasn't the first time she had been ambushed with one of those tools she left in the factory proper.

She ate as much as she could, before packaging the rest away and storing them in a freezer. While a Ghoul might not raise as much comment in Roanapur as it would in the rest of the world, it didn't hurt to be careful. Of those here, only Chang and Balalaika knew what she was, and they didn't mind that as long as Sawyer made herself useful.

Unbidden, one of her hands drifted up to her throat. The scars she had there were the present of a Dove who had managed to hit her with an experimental Quinque while hunting her down in the US. While her throat mostly healed, Sawyer could never speak again. Then again, she didn't truly need to. She let her deeds, her chainsaw and her _kagune_ speak for her.

Yes…Roanapur was a good place for a monster. After all, in a city filled with monsters and blood and atrocities of many kinds, who really would look twice at a Ghoul?

 **THE END**

 **ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Short and sweet, this one, even if it was fairly disturbing. Still, this is my first toe dipped into Tokyo Ghoul fanfic, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Look forward to my next full ones.**

 **1\. Zach was named for a not dissimilar character from** ** _Overlord_** **, particularly the third light novel (or Episode 10 of the anime). He gets eaten too.**


End file.
